


What If It's Wrong? Oh Darling What If It's Right.

by dreamingKatfish



Series: Oumasai Week 2K19 [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: And what if it was of everyone being happy, But you do see Saihara confront Ouma on it, Even more what if everyone else saw that Ouma's ideal world is this happiness, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), What if Ouma had a ideal world after dying in the simulation like Nagito did, Wonder how the would turn out, You don't see that part, oumasai week 2k19, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: Ouma and Saihara talk after Ouma wakes up from the simulation.





	What If It's Wrong? Oh Darling What If It's Right.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my entry for the first day of Oumasai week 2k19. The prompt being destiny. And well the way it fits in is despite it being sort of Ouma's fate to die in the killing game, he lives in the end. Despite his fate to become a villian he gets a happy ending and love.

Fate. Fate decides our life. That's what they say at least. Some of us are fated to die young and tragic. Others fated to live long lives. But sometimes even fate gets things wrong. A hydraulic press fell and rather than waking up in hell or purgatory, the boy crushed underneath it sees darkness. Or perhaps this is just his personal hell, a boring and lonely void, all for him.

 

It takes time, but slowly, ever so slowly time passes. And he wakes up, the area above him is a bright green and he shuts his eyes against the light. Letting put a weak and pained groan. He feels like he's forgotten something. He hears a hiss around him, whatever he's lying on gives it's own groan. He looks up through slitted eyes, loosely watching the green panel above him shift down out of view, he can now see the dark room he's in, lit only by the green glow from before.

 

A slightly blurry face comes into his view. It begins to speak to him, “Are you Kokichi Ouma?”

 

He remembers part of what he forgot now. He was in a killing game run by a maniacal monochrome bear. And he thinks he might have died. His name is Kokichi Ouma and despite his last memory being of a dangerous game, he is alive. He remembers then that he had been asked a question. He nods in response to it, throat feeling far too dry to speak this second.

 

The face above sighs in relief, “That's good news. You're the last one to wake up, we were worried you wouldn't and if you did then your mind would be so scrambled you couldn't remember your own name,” The person trails off. Their face slowly becomes more clear as they continue, “It doesn't matter though because our plan worked and you're awake. So how do you feel?”

 

Despite his scratchy throat, he croaks out, “Like shit,” He wonders just what the fuck happened to him. He can't fully remember. He feels like his memories conflict. In one moment he's lying on a cold metal plate. In another, he stands before long black hair and a gun.

 

The face, which now looks a brunette man with his hair in a bun, looks away and continues, “I suppose that's fair considering what happened to you. Speaking of,” the man looks back to Ouma, “Do you even remember what happened to you?”

 

Ouma shrugs and coughs before saying, “Vaguely. Last Memories,” he coughs some more. Trying intently to power through it, “Conflict,” but that's all he could get out before falling into a massive coughing fit.

 

The face above him pulls him to sit upright and pats his back. The man sighs, “Here, don't try anymore. I'll get you some water instead” Ouma's coughing subsides and the man stands up. He looks down to Ouma briefly saying, “Don't worry I'll be right back,” before leaving the room.

 

Ouma looks around the room. He sees multiple other pods, similar to the one he finds himself currently in, arranged in a circle around the room. He rubs weakly at his sore throat. There's a large circular computer console in the middle of the room that all the pods appeared to be connected to. He sees the glow from the panel that covers the pods are what for the most part is emitting the green light illuminating the room. There's some more light coming from the open door Ouma assumes the man had gone through. But other than that, the room is dark.

 

Ouma goes through his memories, trying to put together what happened to him. He remembers the killing game. And. . . and Saihara telling him that he'll always be alone. He leaves, the trial room, but everything after the is a blur. One moment he's in the gym with the hammer he asked Iruma to make, the next he's standing by the exit in the basement, surrounded by exisals. After that, he has an arrow in his arm. And lastly, he's on something cold about to be crushed. But at the same time remembers a completely different situation.

 

He's still at the academy, but there's no dome around it, just city and roads. He's in class with everyone else, bantering with Iruma and laying on Amami's arm. Then Saihara walks in with Akamatsu. And Ouma feels himself get up and latch onto Saihara. And Saihara is smiling at him and saying good morning before kissing him briefly. Chabashira complaining if those two get to do PDA then she should be able to do that too, she's cut off my Yumeno kissing her too. And Kiibo puts a hand over Iruma's mouth before she can comment on it. She moves to yell at the person but backs down once she realizes it's Kiibo and instead smiles and kisses his cheek. Everyone is happy. But then some of them start disappearing, and Ouma catches sight of long black hair. And he follows the person when he stumbles upon a body, the body of his beloved Saihara. Eyes wide open and cloudy. Terror etched into his face, his body is still warm. Ouma closes his beloved's eyes. And looks up, there's a gun pointed at his head, the long black hair holding the gun. Saying it's all fake, Ouma believes it after all his love is gone. His love felt so real, but nothing here is real he realizes. And that's when everything cuts off.

 

He remembers happiness and he remembers terror and grief. He can't tell the truth from the lie. He tries to laugh a bitter laugh as tears fall down his cheeks. But he's all choked up. The one time he can't tell when it's a lie. The man from before comes in and sees the mess of a boy in the pod and rushes forward, “Ahh, here calm down a bit and drink this.”

 

Ouma hiccups as he tries to drink the water as fast as he can without making himself sick. Far too upset to worry if it's poisoned. Far too broken to care. The man runs Ouma's back to help calm him down enough to talk again. Then he continues, “Do want to try standing up?”

 

Ouma nods and the man helps Ouma sit up on the edge of the pod he's in. And with the man's help, Ouma shakily stands up. But he doesn't last long and begins to fall. The man catches Ouma and sits him back on the edge of the pod. Ouma grips the edge tightly. The man frowns, “I can't say I'm surprised, but it was worth a shot. I'll go get a wheelchair instead, stay here.”

 

Ouma nods, clenching his teeth. Tears loosely falling down his cheeks again. He feels so weak. Sure he was never the strongest person in the world. But at the very least he could stand on his own two feet. Now he can't even do that with help. Shame begins to creep into his heart. But before he can dwell on it any longer the man comes back in and helps Ouma into the wheelchair.

 

The man begins to speak again, “I don't think I introduced myself yet, I'm Hajime Hinata. I work for the Future Foundation, we're here to help pretty much,” Ouma nods but all he's thinking of is that he hopes no one else sees him like this. Hinata begins to quietly explain the situation. Ouma is going to be transferred into a hospital to undergo physical therapy and mental therapy to help him recover from having been the simulation as long as he was and the events that had occurred in there. As it was almost midnight, Ouma likely wouldn't see any of his classmates on his way in, but he will be able to see them in the morning.

 

Though Ouma thinks to himself that he won't be seeing them, not wanting to deal with them hating him for having either given them hell in the killing game or getting them killed in the academy. No matter what memory is true, they hate him. So he'll stay in his room as often as possible. And with his plan secure Ouma waits to go to his new room, more than thankful for the absence of the others.

 

Though he still begrudgingly meets some of the staff at the hospital, all of them Future Foundation employees. Those working with his class, in particular, being from Hinata's own class. The rest working more in the background or in the regular part of the hospital, away from the students of the most recent simulated killing game.

 

When they get to his room Hinata helps Ouma onto his bed and stores the wheelchair off to the side before leaving to get Ouma some food before he goes back to sleep. Hinata comes back quickly with a small bowl of miso soup and lets Ouma eat in peace, the soup doesn't taste like anything more than heat, the texture unappealing. Once Ouma is done Hinata bids him goodnight, turns off the light, and takes the bowl back downstairs. More tired than he thought, Ouma lays down, feeling surprised by the comfort the bed provides. Well aware that the rumor of hospital beds being uncomfortable is usually true. Either way, Ouma shrugs and curls up, soon finding himself falling into a restless slumber.

 

\-----

 

Ouma wakes up, head pounding and gasping for air, the details of the nightmare like dream already fading. He lets it go, uninterested in remembering something he feels is so horrible. Sun filters in through the window and Ouma takes in the room, originally too mentally preoccupied to notice it before.

 

It really doesn't look like a hospital room with no blinding whites outside of the bedding and the usual disinfectant smell noticeably missing. The only real signs of it being a hospital room are the machines surrounding the bed and the sign on the wall, updated at some point during the night with patient information for him. It says his name and his lack of ability to currently walk on his own, having a to-do of checking on him so he isn't alone for long. Also having notes for when he's scheduled for his different therapies. And lastly, the name of the person acting as his nurse for the most part.

 

Ouma is admittedly pleased to see his nurse is marked down as Hajime Hinata, the same man from before. As then he doesn't have to deal with an entirely new person seeing him while he's still so weak. After a few more seconds of taking in his new environment a knock rings out from his door. His voice is still a bit croaky as he calls out, “Come in if you dare.”

 

The door opens the reveal Hinata filling his eyes. Hinata gives Ouma a once over, “Nice to see you doing better from last night. Do you feel as better as you look though?” Despite a rather blank face and monotone words, Ouma finds Hinata's voice is filled with a strange amount of warmth.

 

But Ouma brushes the observation off. And lies, “Never been better,” trying to recover from his excessive amounts of honesty from the night before.

 

Hinata raises an eyebrow at this, “Well then I guess you must always feel like shit then,” he jokes. But then shakes his head, “Seriously though, how are you feeling, if not mentally then physically?”

 

Ouma looks off the side and pouts. Less than happy to have his lie instantly caught like that. Though he admits to himself it's not like it was a very good lie in the first place. He closes his eyes and sighs before looking back to Hinata and saying, “Throat still sore. And I still doubt my ability to stand. But other than that, like I said, fine.” His muscles ache and he feels like he's being repeatedly stabbed. Everything hurts, but he doesn't say that. He won't ever admit that much weakness.

 

Hinata looks at him in suspicion, able to tell there's still plenty Ouma is hiding about his condition. But he lets it drop and instead asks Ouma, “Okay then, want to go downstairs and get some food before your first appointment?”

 

Ouma contemplates this, chances are there are others downstairs already getting food. He knows last night he said he wouldn't see any of them, but it does look early so there probably isn't a lot of them there. And he can't avoid them forever. Besides if it's too much he probably could convince Hinata to let him eat in his room or something. He nods to himself, “I'll go.”

 

Hinata nods and gets the wheelchair from before. But before helping Ouma into it Hinata hands Ouma some clothes to change into, turning around to give the boy some privacy. And only turning back and when Ouma reluctantly asks for help. Hinata says nothing as he helps Ouma finish getting into his clothes. When their done Hinata helps Ouma into the wheelchair and the two leave the room.

 

Hinata starting a quiet small talk to keep Ouma's mind off of the fact he's about to meet some of the other students in his killing game. Ouma goes along with it despite knowing what Hinata is doing. The two stopping their conversation as they enter the dining hall. Hinata takes Ouma to the counter to get something to eat, recommending to get a small portion and something soft to help keep from upsetting his stomach. Ouma silently agrees with Hinata and gets a small bowl of oatmeal despite despising the texture. Hinata gets himself a small snack to eat and brings them both to the table.

 

The only others there being as Ouma remembers; Hoshi, Shinguji, Saihara, Shirogane, and Yonaga. Any conversation they were having must have stopped when Ouma and Hinata came in because Ouma hadn’t heard a peep from them. Though it’s entirely possible they weren’t talking at all as they all seem rather tired. But Shirogane interrupts the silence, “It’s good to see you’re awake Ouma-kun.”

 

Ouma is startled a bit, though ensuring that none of them can see it. But once he collects himself and swallows what he had in his mouth he responds, “It’s good being awake. Now I can see how right I was for myself,” He gives a chuckle. It’s nothing like his signature laugh, but he doesn’t let it seem weak.

 

Shirogane looks away awkwardly laughing herself, “You were pretty spot on in a lot of ways,” Ouma thinks there’s more to it than that. But it’s too early to start a fight while he’s this weak. She continues, “But there’s not much use dwelling on it right now. We do plenty of that in therapy,” The others around the table nod, agreeing with her statement.

 

Ouma has to agree with her, “It’s definitely too early in the day too,” He waves his hand around as he talks, “Like I know I did a lot of stuff in the morning in there, barely getting sleep. But, like, it’s too early now, you know?” He feels thankful that the croaking in his voice from before has gone now for the most part, even more so that no one’s called him out on it yet.

 

“I know what you mean,” Saihara chuckles himself, “ And I don’t think any of us got a lot of sleep in there. I guess that’s why most of us have taken to making up for that time now,” Saihara adds. Ouma thinks Saihara still isn’t getting a lot of sleep now with how much he must be pretending to be a panda with all the black bags around his eyes. But he keeps this observation to himself, on a bright side Saihara hasn’t gone back to wearing a hat, so baby steps Ouma supposes.

 

Shinguji chuckles now, “Except for Yumeno-san, she just prefers to nap most of the time regardless,” The others around the table begin to chuckle too at his joke. Ouma feels himself smile, maybe it isn’t that bad to be here. It feels too good to be true, but Ouma wants to be a hypocrite and let himself believe in this fantasy.

 

Yonaga continues to joke, “Auta says shut the fuck up about Himiko, Kiyo. Auta knows what you do at night,” Despite the threat, her eyes sparkle with mischief and Shinguji hardly seems offended.

 

Hoshi cuts her off though with the remark, “I don’t think it’s Auta that knows Yonaga. I mean outside of Ouma, who just woke up, we’ve all caught you sneaking in Shinguji’s room late at night,” Yonaga blushes, but doesn’t lose her smile while Shinguji becomes rather flustered. Ouma quickly puts two and two together. He can’t help but hope it works out for them.

 

Ouma sticks out his tongue, “Oh gross! I didn’t need to know what those two do at night. I was fine with being blissfully unaware. I now need bleach for my brain,” Ouma exaggerates. The others around the table, even Hinata, begin to laugh. Ouma’s smile widens, happy to be entertaining.

 

Though the others begin to laugh harder when Saihara adds, “If we must suffer from this knowledge then so do you,” Several people begin to slightly choke up in their laughter.

 

Ouma stares at Saihara, jaw slack and eyes wide, before dramatically falling over into Hinata’s lap. Hinata doesn't seem phased as Ouma says, “Hinata-chan, my beloved Saihara-chan is bullying me!” Ouma playfully glares at Saihara, “You have betrayed me Shumai, prepare to be punished!”

 

Saihara rolls his eyes; reaches over and ruffles Ouma’s hair, “Sure I have Ouma-kun,” the others chuckle at this. While Ouma pouts before trying his best to launch himself at Saihara. But he falls short and almost hits his head on the ground when Saihara catches him. The laughter stops as everyone grows concerned for Ouma who’s currently shaking since his muscles can’t really support his weight. Ouma cant stand how he feels. Saihara stares down at Ouma gently asking, “Are you hurt?”

 

Ouma looks up at Saihara with a falsely bright smile and laugh, “Are you worried about me Shumai~? Don’t worry nothing can bring down a supreme leader like me!” Ouma looks away, feeling strange as he admits, “Just not used how weak my muscles are from having been in those pods, that’s all,” Ouma looks back up, “But I’ll be back in top shape in no time! I wouldn’t be able to play and prank you if I wasn’t, so I’ll waste no time in getting strong as Gokuhara-chan again!”

 

Though still concerned, Saihara smiles softly at Ouma and nods, “Okay, I believe you,” The others at the table look equally concerned, but take Saihara’s sign to just leave it alone. Hinata gets up and puts away his and Ouma’s dishes before going back to Ouma, who’s still in Saihara’s arms. With Saihara’s help, the two manage to get Ouma back up into the wheelchair.

 

Hinata takes his place behind the wheelchair again and thanks Saihara for the help before saying, “Alright I guess it’s time to get you to your appointment then,” Ouma refuses to pick his eyes up in shame, but still nods in agreement. The others still at the table give their weak goodbyes to Ouma, he just nods back, clutching his arms.

 

Saihara stands by where the wheelchair just was, watching as Ouma and Hinata take their leave. Aware of what Ouma’s first appointment what it’ll be like. He hopes Ouma doesn’t give the therapist too much trouble, and he hopes for the appointment to not upset Ouma. He still can’t get over how weak Ouma felt in his arms, heart faltering at the thought.

 

Though behind him Shirogane interrupts the silence, “Well I guess his imagined world in the simulation is accurate. Ouma-kun really does just want everyone to be happy and to be happy with us. Though that makes me think, have you thought over what happened between you and Ouma-kun in his simulation Saihara-kun?” Saihara knows what she means. If Ouma really wanted everyone’s happiness, then does he also really have romantic feeling for Saihara. Though she’s more asking if he knows what he’s going to do about Ouma liking him like that.

 

Thankfully for Saihara, he has put quite a lot of thought into it. He doesn’t know for exact, but he has a pretty good idea of how he feels about this. Unfortunately for Saihara, he doesn’t know what to do about that. Still, he turns around and takes his seat again, answering Shirogane, “If Ouma-kun really does like me like that, then I think. . .” Saihara brings his hand up, hiding his blush, “I think I feel the same. I just don’t know what to do about it is all.”

 

Hoshi raises an eyebrow, “You could tell him, that's always an option. I know Ouma is like a weasel and always manages to get out of any situation that has him being vulnerable in any way. But he trusts you, so if you get him alone you might be able to get him to listen to you. I have no idea how you’ll get him to go alone with you, but if you managed to solve all the mysteries of the killing game then you can figure this out.”

 

Saihara nods, “Okay, if you guys believe in me then I’ll believe in myself too,” He then looks down at his food, “But first let’s finish our breakfast,” The others begin to chuckle again and go back to eating before they go off to do whatever they had planned or their own appointment.

 

\-----

 

The first therapy appointments just acted as a baseline for them to get an idea of where Ouma was at mentally and physically. And as much as he wanted to lie, he was mostly honest except for a few jokes. He wants to get better and in order to do that he needs to be honest with them. He doesn't trust them as far as he could throw this building, but he can let up a little. He isn't in the killing game anymore. Or at least he isn't in a killing game right now. So he's the safest he's been in a long time, hell now he's even got a consistent food source and a guaranteed roof over his head. Though he worries about DICE if they're safe or not. Maybe he could ask Hinata.

 

And speaking of the devil, Hinata walks in to take Ouma to lunch. And on their way there Ouma takes the chance to ask, “I had an organization in the simulation you know. Are they- are they real?” Ouma tries to hide to the fear and concern in his voice, but he has no idea how successful he was.

 

Either way, Hinata answers, “You mean DICE, right? Yeah, they're real. And don't worry about their being hosted in a nearby part of the hospital. We weren't going to leave them outside without food,” Ouma can't see Hinata's face, but his voice doesn't seem to hold any lies. Though can't be too sure, Ouma wishes he could look Hinata in the face and ask him, but he didn't want to wait for another chance to ask while they were alone, “We were going to let them see you once you were doing better physically,” Hinata explains with ease, “Though I could probably let them in a bit early if you're worried,” Hinata offers.

 

Ouma shakily nods, excited and nervous at the prospect of seeing his family again, “I want nothing more than that. And this time I'm not lying,” He doesn't think of asking about everyone else's family, too focused on his own.

 

Hinata nods, though realizing his mistake he says, “Alright, I'll see if I can get them in tomorrow.”

 

The two continue to the dining hall, making small talk like usual. Ouma finding himself with a feeling he can only describe with all the storybook definitions of butterflies in his stomach, but not the good kind. The two get their food and sit down again. This time more people at the table than before. Now it's not just the people from the morning but now the table also hosts Harukawa, Momota, Chabashira, Yumeno, and Iruma. Those from the morning greet Ouma when he sits down.

 

Saihara gives Ouma a bright smile and Ouma feels his heart melt. Usually, when you stare at your crush your heart speeds up, but Ouma found his heart slowing. Anxiety of seeing the others beginning to wash away and he finds himself genuinely smiling back. Saihara asks Ouma, “How was your first day of therapy Ouma-kun?” Voice gentle as always.

 

Ouma put on a fake pout and whined, “Oh it was horrible Saihara-chan! They were so mean!” He drapes himself across Saihara's lap as he did to Hinata earlier.

 

Though unlike Hinata Saihara becomes flustered, not too flustered though as he still calls out, “That's a lie Ouma-kun,” he still smiles softly as he refutes Ouma though.

 

Ouma giving him a dazzling smile in return, “You got me, I lied! It was actually pretty good. I mean all they were doing was trying to get a baseline, get the basics down you know?” Ouma waves his hands wildly as he speaks from where he's still lying on Saihara, “It was slightly boring but I powered through!” Ouma looks Saihara into eyes, “You proud of me, beloved?”

 

Saihara looks away as his blush worsens, “Of- of course, I'm proud of you Ouma-kun,” There's an ‘awww’ from several places around the table, but there are also some negative noises. But Ouma and Saihara ignore it.

 

Unfortunately, they couldn't ignore Momota's complaint of, “Eugh, you know that Ouma you're talking to, right sidekick?” Ouma rolls his eyes while Saihara looks upset and ready to argue.

But thankfully and rather surprisingly for the two Harukawa steps in saying, “Momota knock it off,” before smacking him upside the head. Momota pouts, rubbing the spot she hit. But he stops trying to antagonize the two anyways. Both boys feeling gratitude towards the usually cold girl. And Ouma wonders what he did to change her opinion of him enough to defend him. Though he realizes it likely she just did it for Saihara's sake, he tries to not be bothered by that.

 

And in an effort to move on and lighten the mood Iruma jokes, “Gaaaay,” People stare at her before they begin to break up laughing. The lunch proceeds more smoothly from that point. Ouma sits up and finishes his meal. And everyone banters back and forth, occasionally making small talk to go with the banter.

 

But eventually it comes to an end and Hinata notes he has something to do so he's going to take Ouma up to his room, but Saihara offers to take him up instead. Ouma agrees and Hinata heads out letting Saihara take care of Ouma. They finish hanging out for a bit before Ouma wants to take a nap before dinner. Saihara agrees and two bid the others goodbye and head up to Ouma’s room. The two bantering as they had up. Usually by Ouma giving Saihara a bunch of lies mixed into truths and having Saihara figure out which is which. When they get up there Saihara helps Ouma back into the bed and puts the wheelchair off to the side, but while putting it away Saihara speaks up, “Hey Ouma?” He refuses to look at Ouma. Ouma notes the drop of the honorific.

 

Ouma stares at him in confusion, “What’s up Saihara-chan?” Ouma doesn’t know what Saihara could want to talk about, but it must be serious if Saihara won’t even look at him.

 

Saihara takes a deep breath and Ouma feels unsettled, “Ouma what do you remember of the simulation, other than the killing game?” It’s a strange question, besides hadn’t everyone already decided to leave those conversations for therapy? Ouma thought.

 

But still Ouma humors him, “Well outside of the killing game, I guess I remember everyone at the academy, except there was no dome, no killing game. We just took classes and were happy I guess. At least at first, it fell apart after a little while. Hinata explained it was an AI called World Destroyer, it was meant to cause a shock to my brain I guess to wake me up.”

 

Saihara nods, “Did- did he inform you that anything in the simulation would play on the computer screen?” Ouma began to piece together what Saihara was trying to say. But he let Saihara finish, “Some- some of us watched.”

 

Ouma cut off his story, “I see, I see. Like what you saw then?” Ouma tries to act as if it means nothing to him. Quickly coming to different conclusions, none that he likes.

 

Saihara looks at Ouma in the corner of his eye, “I- I- Hinata explained that world is what seemed like your perfect world,” Ouma begins to grow even tenser, “In that world, we were dating weren’t we?” Saihara leans against the window frame, “Would I be wrong to assume that you romantically like me?” Ouma gaps almost akin to a fish, “I’m right here then,” Ouma goes to cut him off but Saihara raises a hand, “Let me finish. You already know I going to talk about how I feel in return, so let me tell you. I-” Saihara loses confidence and his face flushes, but he continues, “I like you Ouma-kun, I _like_ like you.”

 

Ouma searches his entire face, voice cutting his own thought process off, “You’re lying.”

 

Saihara smiles sadly at him, “You know better than anyone that I’m not lying Ouma,” Saihara takes a step forward and Ouma looks away and begins to shake. Saihara brings Ouma’s hand into his, “I promise you Ouma I’m not lying. I wouldn’t lie about this,” Ouma refuses to look at him or say anything. Saihara puts his hand on Ouma’s cheek, gently pulling Ouma to face him. Ouma still insists on looking away, however, “Ouma please look at me,” Ouma meets his eyes finally. Saihara smiles at him, "I'm promise this is truly how I feel.:

 

And Saihara sees the nervousness in Ouma’s eyes. Ouma weakly asks, “You really aren’t lying are you?”

 

Saihara pulls Ouma closer and presses their foreheads together, Saihara closes his eyes and takes in a breath before lifting his eyes to meet Ouma's own, “I really do like you Ouma,” Ouma scans the gold eyes in front of him, they hold no lie just love and light. And Ouma finds for the first time he really believes he isn’t just lying to himself now. Saihara’s eyes flick away briefly, “Ouma, can I- can I kiss you?”

 

Ouma blinks at the boy before him and when Saihara starts to stutter trying to take it back when Ouma collects himself and wraps his arms around Saihara’s neck and pulls him forward Ouma and kisses the other. Ouma feeling as Saihara relaxes, both of their eyes falling shut. Saihara brushes his thumb across Ouma’s cheek, bringing his other hand to sit on Ouma’s waist. Ouma shifting to bring his hands up into Saihara’s hair, tangling his hands in it. After a few seconds, they pull back. And look back into the other’s eyes. Ouma tries to ignore the blush making its way across his face, but he knows Saihara notices when he sees his eyes flicker down and his smile widens. But Ouma finds he doesn’t mind with Saihara. He doesn’t understand when it happened, but he finds he feels more comfortable around Saihara than he thought he would. He's vulnerable right now.

 

But when he looks at the love and light in Saihara’s eyes and finds he doesn’t care all that much. Though he pauses and remembers his meeting with DICE tomorrow and he now can’t wait to show them Saihara, but first. Ouma’s eyes alight with mischief and he asks Saihara, “If you want to prove I really stole your heart Saihara-chan then go out with me!”

 

Saihara is stunned, but when it registers a blush coats his face, “I- I would love that,” And he looks away, “But, uh, could we call each other by our first names?”

 

Ouma flusters a bit, but he still answers, “Of- of course, Shuichi~!”

 

Saihara’s face flushes further, “Th- thank you Kokichi, for everything,” And Ouma’s own fluster worsens with that. And to ignore his own embarrassment he pulls Saihara into another kiss, one that Saihara more than happily returns.


End file.
